


[Podfic] Not Exactly a Superpower

by sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Sam Wilson does not have any superpowers, but he is not going to let that stop him.(or: the one where Sam tries to talk to birds anyway.)





	[Podfic] Not Exactly a Superpower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Exactly a Superpower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449559) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 



Length: 00:07:09

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Not%20Exactly%20a%20Superpower.mp3) (5.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Not%20Exactly%20a%20Superpower.m4b) (3.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
